Love's Illusion
by KyroPlasma
Summary: Most stories fall right in place with limited hardships and mutual feelings for one another, but what if it's like the real world? Can Jinx overcome this challenge or will she join the ranks of the real world? This story may contain Yuri, smut and lemons. Please leave a review and most importantly ENJOY!


Love's Illusion

[LeBlanc] [Jinx]

_(A/N) Hello again! I really hope you enjoy this story, after thinking hard i thought this was a great concept. Please tell me wha you think, also if you would like me to write an actual paring of these two please let me know! Till next time! Enjoy!_

The sun was just on the horizon, its rays peaked through the tattered cloth that was hung over the window. Jinx's body tossed over as the sun hit her face. Her blue pony tails flowed off the bed. Her fingers slowly started to move. Her eye lids lifted revealing her light blue orbs. A low sigh came out of her mouth as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. After a short pause she stood up and stretched making sure to wake up all the muscles in her body.

Jinx dressed herself and walked into, what appeared to be a kitchen, but only consisted of a microwave and sink. She washed her face in the sink. The shack was really small and dirty it was obvious Jinx did not take very good care of it.

Jinx walked into the living room and strapped on a variety of belts. She then slung a rocket launcher on her shoulder and picked up a mini gun. "Hey pow-pow? Did you sleep good?"

Jinx imitated a voice as she pretended her weapon was speaking, 'Why yes i did Jinx.'

"That's swell! and what about you shark bones?"

'Sleeping? Sleeping is for people who have nothing better to do!'

"HA don't be silly! Well lets go and BLOW STUFF UP!"

Jinx slung open the door and pranced out singing a song about bombs and bullets.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for a fun activity to do. One of her favorite activities was messing with the police. Especially Cupcake and Fat hands. How ever today that seemed really boring. Piltover was getting less and less fun ever since Ms. Chief officer met Ahri and has been happy.

Jinx sat down on top of a roof after that thought. It brought a bad taste to her mouth. She hated when people where happy, especially if they were in...Jinx made a gagging sound...love. "Uggh it makes me sick shark bones."

'Maybe you should try it?'

"ARE YOU CRAZY SHARK BONES?"

Jinx laughed at her own antics. "Stupid guns giving me stupid advice."

After a long and difficult conversation about love with her weaponry she decided to go to the underground bar where all the champions of the league go.

Jinx always made a big appearance wherever she was. She slammed the two doors open and screamed. "WHO IS READY TO PARTY!"

She jumped and flipped her way to the counter. "Helllllooooooo bartender."

The bartender turned around and sighed.

"Oh my! Hahahaha LUX! You're the bartender today!" Jinx found this really amusing, seeing the princess of Demacia in the slumps of Piltover working. Every champion has to take part and work here. Luckily Jinx always avoided it.

The blue haird damsel sat down on a stool. "HEY! can i get a ummmm uhhh ummm duhhh that!" Her finger lifted up and pointed to a purple and red drink that another champion was drinking.

Lux reluctantly turned around to make the drink. Jinx swayed her legs and twiddled her fingers her body grew restless. "WHATS TAKEING SO LONG BLONDE!"

Lux did not flinch. Her back stayed turned.

"How rude." Jinx stood up and walked to the other side of the counter and tapped the shoulder of a lady, her cape wavered.

"Can i help you?" LeBlanc sharply spoke. Her body turned around and stood up as if waiting for a fight.

Jinx's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes scanned the belumptious body of the assassin. Jinx's face grew bright red.. "WellUmmmCanIAskHowTheDrinkTastesBeacuseIOrderedOne." Her breath became fast and rapid. Her legs were restless the right foot tapped and swayed, Jinx could not keep eye contact.

Leblanc shrugged, "It's fine"

Jinx stood mesmerized by the assassins voice. Her heart pounded viciously in her chest.

"Hello? Hello? Your just wasting my time move." Leblanc walked past Jinx bumping shoulders.

suddenly the blue haired damsel snapped out of the trance she was under. She scanned the room, all the champions eyes were pointed in he direction. Apparently she made a huge scene. Jinx's eyes watered up and her face filled up bright red. She turned around and ran out the door as warm tears fell from her face.

After running down some ally ways, Jinx propped herself against a wall. Tears streamed down her face. "Stupid shark bones."

There was no response for Jinx was not in the mood to act now.

Her body shivered, "STUPID STUPID STUPID! LOVE IS STUPID! Why do I even like her anyways! I have never liked anyone before..."

Jinx's face grew bright red again. She wiped her face with her hand. Her face morphed from sad and weeping to determine and stern.

"I am going to tell Leblanc how I feel about her tomorrow!"

To be continued...

_(A/N): Sorry for such a short chapter, I just wanted to get this idea out and see what you guys thought! If you really enjoy it please let me know and I promise the next chapter will be 1.5k word or more! I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
